


Into Her Spider Verse

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breasts, Butt Grabbing, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/M, Fellatio, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fondling, Friends to Lovers, Groping while having sex, Hot Sex, Kissing, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, body kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: After saving the world and the collider is shut down, Miles reunites with Gwen in the portal. She wants to be more than friends, which Miles accepts. I had to repost it for isNotAvailable13, because the stories are going to be removed soon. Also, I edited the paragraphs and word mistakes. ~Gwiles~
Relationships: Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy
Kudos: 3





	Into Her Spider Verse

~Miles Morales’s POV

I finally get it. Anyone can wear the mask. You could wear the mask. I didn't know that before, but we do now, because I'm Spider-Man! And I'm not the only one... not by a long shot. I thought as I swung back to my dorm and shut off my lamp. (Why am I thinking 4th dimensionally) I slipped on my headphones and started my music. I closed my eyes as I hummed along with the beat.

"Miles? Miles! You got a minute?" I opened my eyes again and saw a colorful portal open up. I smiled softly. Through the portal, I saw a familiar face. Gwen Stacy looked down at me. Suddenly, I felt my pants tighten: "Miles, Professor Olivia Octavius, not the evil one from your earth, found a way that we can teleport in between our dimensions without glitching!"

"Uh... sw...Sweet! Who else knows?"

"Just you. I wanted to see you first and... get to know you a little better..." She said as she winked at me. Suddenly she walked through the portal and fell on top of me. She bent her head down and kissed me on the lips. She released from our kiss for a moment. She leaned back in for another kiss. I think Gwen could feel me getting hard through our pants. She started to grind on my lap, rolling her hips as she was rubbing both of our privates through our pants. Her hand stretched down and rubbed my bulge. I reached up and rolled one of her breasts. She pulled away from the kiss. She sat up on my lap and unzipped the front of her suit's top, letting it fall down her arms. She reached around back and unbuckled her bra, letting it fall off, revealing her perfect b-cup tits. She bent down over me and cupped my face in her hand. She leaned in for another kiss. As we were kissing, I grabbed one of her breasts and rolled it in my hand.

"Hey *kiss* Miles *kiss* flip over *kiss*" said Gwen as she crawls down, kissing my body. I rolled over to one side of the bed, I pulled my pants down. She started to stroke it slowly at first, leaning down occasionally to lick my tip. She started to stroke me faster and faster. She leaned in and put the tip in her mouth. She swished her tongue around my dick once and then she plunged her head all the way down. She started slowly bobbing her head up and down on my dick, while staring at me. She swished her tongue around it, causing me to moan. She slipped her hand down into her pants and started to rub herself. She bobbed her head up and down as her finger moved in and out of her pussy. My tongue hung out of my mouth as the blonde headed beauty slid her lips over my shaft.

She stopped for a second and slipped her pants off. She had a penis.

"Wait why do you have a dick?"

"Wait girls on this earth don't have dicks?"

She spun around and put her pussy right in front of me. Gwen started to suck my cock, while I pumped her cock and licked her pussy. Both of us moaned. I started to rub Gwen's clit, causing her to moan. The vibrations from her moans became so great that they caused me to start to grunt. After a few more minutes of sucking me off, I grunted as I exploded into Gwen's mouth.

She got up and spun around. I held her butt, I aligned the tip of my dick with her entrance. I thrust upward causing both of us to moan out quietly, once I adjusted I started thrusting in faster, making sure to give her the most pleasure possible. As I thrust up into her, I grabbed her tits. As I licked and kneaded one, I smacked her other boob. This made her moan as my cold hand touched her warm breasts. I was in a state of pure bliss as I thrust up into her tight pussy. Eventually, I hit her g- spot so many times that she came. Her juices flooded out, making a natural lubricant, and allowing me to go deeper. I grabbed Gwen's penis and started to stroke it. Gwen moaned as she started to bounce up and down on me. The added motion caused my strokes to be more frequent. I moaned. My thrusts became more erratic.

"Gwen, GWEN, I am Going To..."

"In my pussy, IN. MY. PUSSY!" I kept thrusting, trying to hold on for as long as possible. But after 3 more minutes of the hot sex, I thrusted up and planted my seed inside of her. She moaned as my warm liquid filled her up. She grabbed her own dick and started to stroke herself. She grabbed one of her breasts and rolled it in her hand. Her strokes got faster and faster as she came closer to her orgasm. Suddenly her face tightened as she groaned as globs of cum oozed out of her dick. She slid off my dick, curled up next to me on the outer side of my bed and we both fell asleep.

When we woke up, my roommate Ganke was sitting in his seat, jerking off to the sight in front of him. As Gwen was waking up, she got a surprising string of cum that shot across her body. She spun around and got up.

"Come on, Miles, we have to go tell the others!" She said, not noticing Ganke. She clicked a button on a remote that opened up a similar breech as the last one and we walked through.


End file.
